El deber de una mujer shinigami
by cari-chan1
Summary: Oneshot. La asociación de mujeres shinigami tiene un problema y Yachiru sabe como solucionarlo… por desgracia para Nanao. R&R please.


N/A: esta chorrada se me ocurrió por que… bueno, por que estaba aburrida, que se le va a hacer, no sé si será entretenido si quiera, pero si a alguien le gusta agradecería algún review, gracias.

Los nombres que aparecen entre paréntesis son los que aclaran a quien se refiere Yachiru, ya que con sus ridículos motes no hay quien la entienda.

Los personajes de bleach no me pertenecen y eso, lo cual, es una pena…

**El deber de una mujer shinigami**

- ¡Escuchadme!

Kusajichi Yachiru dio un golpe en la mesa, atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

- Hoy tenemos un tema importante que tratar, y la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami debe hacerse cargo inmediatamente… Isii-chan. (Isane)

La teniente de la cuarta división, se acercó tambaleándose mientras cargaba una montaña de papeles.

- Esto – señaló la pequeña pelirosa hacia Isane – son las quejas de todas las mujeres shinigami, y el 99 por ciento tienen el mismo problema...

- Sí, yo también pienso que el kimono negro está pasado de moda.- exclamó Matsumoto.- El dorado me sentaría mucho mejor.

- No es eso.- sonrió Isane amablemente, cuando por fin había puesto los papeles sobre la mesa.

- Exacto, el problema no es el kimono.- exclamó Yachiru – el problema es un shinigami, un shinigami de nombre Kyouraku Shunsui, capitán de la octava división.

Todas las miradas de las presentes, se volvieron hacia Nanao, que ahora tosía por haberse atragantado con el té.

- Ese hombre puede llegar a ser muy insistente – suspiró Matsumoto, abanicándose.

- Debemos hacer algo al respecto – habló Soi Fong - ¿qué pensará Yoruichi-sama si ve a ese loco intentando ligar conmigo otra vez?

- No creo que le importe, la verdad…- opinó Matsumoto, con cara de circunstancia.

- Tenemos muchas quejas – dijo Isane con su voz tranquila – y han pedido a la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami que haga algo al respecto.

- ¡Eso es! – Yachiru que se había subido a la mesa, señaló con el dedo - ¡debemos hacer que se…que se…

- ¿Qué reforme su comportamiento?- sugirió Nemu, que miraba distraída hacia la ventana.

- ¡Exacto! Y para eso, debemos…debemos…

- ¿Sacarle los ojos?- dijo Soi Fong.

- ¿Castrarlo?- propuso Nemu.

- Quizás algo menos violento…- sonrió nerviosa, Isane.- podríamos hablar con él y seguro que entra en razón…

Yachiru soltó una pedorreta.

- Que ingenua eres, el problema es precisamente que no utiliza la cabeza.

- Creo que deberíamos buscarle una novia al buen capitán – dijo Matsumoto con una sonrisa burlona – alguien que lo mantenga atado, ya sabéis.

El silencio cayó, todas las presentes meditaban las palabras de la teniente.

- ¡Me encanta! – exclamó Yachiru dando una palmada - ¡Na-chan, lo dejamos en tus manos!

- ¡¿QUE! ¿YO? – gritó Nanao, levantándose de un salto.

- Es lógico- asintió Matsumoto – eres la que mejor le conoce, y siendo su teniente sabrás controlarlo mejor que cualquiera.

- Y le gustas mucho, Na-chan - sonrió Yachiru.

- Hacéis buena pareja.- opinó Isane.

- ¡Me niego! – gritó Nanao - ¡No podéis obligarme!

- ¡Es el deber de la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami! – exclamó Yachiru – ¡tenemos que resolver los problemas!

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡No y no! ¡Buscaos a otra!

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?- suspiró Matsumoto – Si Nanao no colabora, ¿Qué haremos? ¿Alguien más se ofrece voluntaria?

Todas las presentes miraron disimuladamente hacia otro lado.

- Supongo que eso es un no…

- ¡Yo me ofrezco! – dijo Yachiru alzando un brazo – Yo jugaré con el capitán Shunshun (Shunsui), siempre me da caramelos.

- Eeeeh no creo que sea muy buena idea.- intervino Matsumoto - creo que las prefiere más… altas.

Yachiru se cruzó de brazos y puso gesto disgustado.

- Por favor, Nanao-san, es la única manera…- intentó convencerla Isane – solo un par de días.

- No. Me niego, además yo no puedo evitar que el capitán flirtee con todas las mujeres con las que se cruza.

- Pero…

- No os preocupéis, tengo una gran idea.- intervino Yachiru, sonriendo ampliamente.

Y Nanao sintió un escalofrío en la espalda.

ooo

- ¿Y bien, cual es tu gran plan?- preguntó Nanao llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

- ¡No te preocupes Nana-chan! ¡Tú solo hazme caso a mí y todo irá bien! - exclamó Yachiru, que se había colgado a la espalda de la teniente de la octava división.

- Llevarte a cuestas no va a hacer que cambie de idea- musitó ella, frunciendo el ceño.

Ambas se encaminaban a las oficinas para continuar con el papeleo habitual, o mas bien, Nanao se dirigía hacia allí, ya que la shinigami de pelo rosa no estaba muy por la labor ni de bajarse de su espalda ni de dedicarse al trabajo.

De pronto, una voz interrumpió su conversación.

- Ah, ¿no es Nanao-chan? ¡Nanao-chaaaan!

Ambas tenientes vieron como el capitán Shunsui se le acercaba a toda velocidad, lanzando besos al aire.

- Hablando del demonio…- suspiró Nanao, apretándose la sien intentando aplacar el inminente dolor de cabeza.

- Ah, pero si está aquí también la teniente Yachiru.- exclamó el capitán, sonriendo divertido.

- ¡Buenos días, Shun-shun!- saludó la pequeña teniente, asomando la cabeza por encima del hombro de Nanao.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí, Yachiru-chan? – preguntó él, ignorando el ridículo mote que acababa de darle.- ¿Kenpachi se ha quedado sin caramelos otra vez?

- Mmm – Yachiru puso gesto pensativo – No, aun tengo aquella bolsa que me dio Bya-kun…

- ¿Byakuya te dio caramelos? – se sorprendió Shunsui.

- Si, pero solo para darme esquinazo.- sonrió ampliamente.

- Y tú tan feliz…- suspiró Nanao, preguntándose cómo demonios alguien como ella había acabado de teniente del temido undécimo escuadrón.

- ¿Entonces, qué haces aquí? – dijo el capitán, curioso.

- ¡He venido a apoyar a Nana-chan con su misión!- exclamó Yachiru, estirando un brazo.

- ¿Con su misión…? Oh, para la Asociación de Mujeres Shinigami ¿verdad? - sonrió él – estupendo, estupendo, haz un buen trabajo entonces, mi queridísima Nana-chan.

Y Nanao le dio un mamporro a su capitán.

- No vuelvas a repetir ese estúpido nombre.- le advirtió, agitando peligrosamente el puño.

- Que fría eres.- se lamentó Shunsui, frotándose la cara para aliviar el dolor.- ¿Y cual es la misión, Yachiru-chan? ¿No será algo peligroso para mi adorable Nanao-chan?

- No es peligroso- sonrió Yachiru, ignorando las miradas de advertencia que le lanzaba Nanao – Solo estábamos buscando un hombre.

- ¿Un hombre? – repitió él - ¿A alguno en particular?

- Uno que le guste a Nana-chan.

- ¿Qué le guste a Nanao?

- Que fuera atractivo.

- ¿Atractivo?

- Y agradable.

- ¿Agradable?

- Para casarse con él.

- ¿Para casarse con…¡¿QUE!

- ¡Yachiru-san!- gritó Nanao, intentando taparle la boca a la pequeña teniente, que trepó hábilmente hasta su cabeza y saltó en dirección a Shunsui, aterrizando sobre su sombrero.

- Nana-chan quiere casarse – continuó Yachiru – y pensábamos que algún teniente estaría disponible…¿Qué te parece Renren (Renji)? ¿O quizás Kii-kun (Kira Izuru)?

- Nanao-chan, Nanao-chan – el capitán del octavo escuadrón se tambaleaba como si estuviera borracho - ¿Cómo hemos llegado a esto?

- ¡Ya basta, Yachiru-san! ¡Capitán, no haga caso de lo que…¡¿Qué demonios está haciendo, capitán!

- Nanao-chan, comprendo que tu reloj biológico lo pida a gritos, pero mi querida Nanao…- Shunsui le había tomado la mano a su teniente y la apretaba amorosamente – tu tienes al hombre de tu vida aquí delante, no busques más.

La teniente contuvo el aliento, y miró primero a su capitán y luego a Yachiru que sonreía divertida sin perder su posición sobre el sombrero de Shunsui.

- Lo sabes tan bien como yo, tu y yo estábamos predestinados, Nanao-chan.

Entonces la teniente lo comprendió, y maldijo a la pequeña pelirosa por ser tan lista.

- ¡Ven a mis brazos! ¡Seremos la pareja más envidiada de la sociedad de almas! – Shunsui saltó a abrazar a Nanao, pero ella rápida de reflejos, tras propinarle un sonoro golpe, salió escopetada - ¡No huyas querida! ¡Tendremos una gran boda!

- ¡Me las pagarás, Yachiru-san!- se la escuchó gritar, antes de desaparecer seguida por su capitán que le lanzaba besos y discutía a gritos sus planes de boda.

- Bien, misión cumplida – sonrió la pequeña teniente, con las manos en las caderas – las mujeres de la sociedad de almas estarán a salvo unas cuantas semanas.

- Esto…¿de verdad está bien lo que hemos hecho? – Isane asomó la cabeza tras un arbusto, mientras veía corretear a Nanao ya a mucha distancia.

- Ah, no te preocupes – habló Matsumoto, que salía de no se sabe donde, eso sí, con una botella de sake en la mano.- es por el bien de todas y así el capitán estará entretenido unos días.

- Pero cuando Nanao le haga comprender al capitán Shunsui que no piensa casarse con nadie… ¿no volverá a perseguir mujeres?

- Probablemente – asintió Matsumoto – por eso hemos preparado el plan B.

- ¿Plan B? – repitió Isane.

- Despedazarlo.- dijo Soi Fong, apareciendo de la nada.

- Desmembrarlo.- opinó Nemu, saliendo también de pronto.

- Sí, sí, ya discutiremos los detalles más tarde – dijo Matsumoto, levantando su botella de sake – ¡y ahora brindemos y bebamos hasta desmayarnos!

- Pero si aun es mediodía…- dijo Isane, a quien todas ignoraron.

- ¡Por Nanao! ¡A quien recordaremos por su valiente sacrificio!

- ¡Amen!


End file.
